


Eyes On You

by moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, gryffindor! jaebum, jinyoung is a brat, slytherin! jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: Head boy Jinyoung spends too much time mooning over Jaebum, the quidditch captain, and he doesn't understand why Jaebum doesn't do something, anything, about it.As muggles say, the course of true love never did run smooth.





	1. Look

“Alright, well, I guess there’s nothing else on the agenda,” Professor Lee says after glances at his notes. “You’re all dismissed, see you next month.” And with a sweep of his robes, he’s gone, leaving the students behind.

 

“Fucking finally,” Jinyoung, head boy, lets the polite smile drop from his face at long last, flopping onto the desk and groaning loudly. “Who even cares about the friendly gobstone match with Beauxbatons?”

 

“I do,” Mark, president of the gobstones club, pokes Jinyoung in the ribs. “Stop complaining, I thought you loved these meetings.”

 

“I did- before I found out how tedious they were,” Jinyoung yawns, and the leader of the frog choir, a fourth year called -what? Chaeyoung Jae? Choi Youngjae?- looks downright terrified as he gets to his feet, glancing at the seventh years nervously.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung puts on his best Head Boy smile and dismisses the boy with a wave- he’s a good kid, just a little jumpy- “You can go now, see you next week for some more fun meeting time-”

 

Youngjae’s out of the room before Jinyoung even finishes his sentence, and the younger students file out of the room after him, eager to leave.

 

(A sentiment Jinyoung greatly relates to, but he’s got a reason to stay.)

 

“Hey.” Ah, there he is, the reason Jinyoung even bothers to show up to these captains’ meetings. Im Jaebum, Gryffindor quidditch captain, grins at him broadly, and Jinyoung doesn’t know why his heart speeds up a little against his will.

 

They’ve known each other since they were both kids, since their mothers worked together at the Ministry of Magic, but for some reason that not even magic can explain, Jinyoung finds himself reduced to a giggling, lovesick idiot when Jaebum’s around, almost like he’s been drugged by a love potion.

 

 _That’s actually highly likely,_ Jinyoung thinks to himself. Potions is Mark’s strongest suit, after all.  

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum peers at him, and Jinyoung finally returns to his senses.

 

“Oh, hi Jaebum.” Jinyoung smiles at the way Jaebum grins back widely, eyes crinkled at the edges.

 

They just stare at each other for a bit until Mark coughs pointedly, sounding every bit like the stereotypical Ravenclaw know-it-all he’s nothing like. Jaebum looks away, dragging a hand through his ruffled hair, and Jinyoung resists the urge to send a well-aimed _Alarte Ascendare_ Mark’s way to remove him from the scene entirely.

 

Jinyoung wouldn’t, of course. He’s the head boy and he’s got a reputation to uphold. (And Mark’s his best friend.)

 

“Good meeting, huh?” Jinyoung laughs a little, trying to appear cool and not at all awkward.

 

“No, not really, I slept through the whole thing.” Jaebum smiles crookedly, like he’s onto one of Jinyoung’s many, many secrets. “I don’t even know why I have to show up, to be honest.”

 

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, feigning nonchalance, even though he knows full well that quidditch captains don’t have to come.

 

(Jinyoung invites Jaebum every month anyway, and for some reason, Jaebum shows up every time without fail.)

 

Jaebum stretches lazily, his shirt lifting up for a second, revealing a line of thin hair trailing from his abdomen to under his navel. Jinyoung looks away quickly, his ears burning. Mark catches his eye and smirks, the fucking bastard.

 

"See you later," Jinyoung waves at Jaebum, who’s still yawning, and walks away briskly, but Mark is hot on his heels.

 

"You're so obvious, it's pathetic." Mark teases once they're (thankfully) safely out of earshot.

 

Jinyoung’s face crumples into a desperate frown. “He's so hot, I might die."

 

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Mark shoots Jinyoung a wry smile as they wade through the recess corridor mass, pushing past students coming from all directions.

 

“Okay, but guess who doesn't?" Jinyoung whines, knowing full well that he sounds like a toddler instead of the fucking head boy, for Merlin’s sake.

 

Mark doesn't bat an eyelash, used to Jinyoung's theatrics, "Not sure if i want to know, but enlighten me."

 

"Jaebum’s either dense as a brick or completely uninterested, I've been pretty much been throwing myself at him since fourth year but no, he still won't do something." Jinyoung laments as they squeeze past a gaggle of gossiping fifth years.

 

"Your raging hormones have taken over, can you stop?" Mark rolls his eyes and hoists his book bag farther up his shoulder.

 

"I can't!" Jinyoung whispers aggressively as professor Min passes by, chiding two first years for running in the corridor. "Not when he's so goddamned gorgeous and unfairly athletic and cute- I know, I sound ridiculous but I don't care- This is hell Mark, fucking gay hell itself."

 

"The fact they let a potty mouth like you be head boy still baffles me." Mark muses as they turn into the dining hall, sitting at their usual seats at the back.

 

"Yeah well, too bad" Jinyoung replies, "The Yule Ball's coming up soon, and if he doesn't ask me I'm going with Jisoo, I don't care anymore."

 

"That's what you said last year" Mark deadpans as he reaches for a stack of pancakes, drizzled with golden syrup.

 

"I mean it this year." Jinyoung stabs a sausage with such force that his fork trembles, and Merlin, didn't he wish he could do the same to Jaebum's thick head.

 

"You should go with Jisoo this year anyway." Mark proceeds to drown his poor pancakes with an alarming amount of chocolate sauce. "Seeing that she's head girl and all"

 

"Mmm, maybe" Jinyoung answers as he butters his toast, knowing full well that he'll just go with a friend again this year, after weeks of waiting for that invitation from a certain someone.

 

Being in love with Im Jaebum was so hard.

 

　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　

 

Okay, maybe Jinyoung hogs the quidditch field shift regularly, so that he gets to see Jaebum training during quidditch season- but the other prefects hate patrolling outside anyway, so it’s a win-win solution, he’d say.

 

Jinyoung makes his way from the castle to the field, peering at the grey sky. He would be in serious trouble if it rained, he didn’t want go to class dripping wet or miss the Hogsmeade trip in the afternoon.

 

Jinyoung lets himself daydream idly as he walks along the perimeter of the field, thinking what sweets he should get with Mark later. Jinyoung didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but since Mark liked candies, they made a detour to Honeydukes every trip.

 

(Also, it didn’t hurt that Jaebum and fellow Gryffindor Jackson Wang went to Honeydukes every trip.)

 

Said quidditch captain glides in the air smoothly as he instructs the younger team members to shoot in the hoops with a muggle ball, high-fiving the members when they get a clean shot in. Jinyoung allows himself to out loud, since no one was around to see him mooning over Jaebum- for once.  

 

There’s some Gryffindor girls watching from the sidelines, staring at the team members with dreamy eyes, and Jinyoung bitterly recalls his fifth year when he strayed to the bleachers to stare.

 

It was, simply, prejudice towards Slytherins that he was chased away by a fury of Griffindors, who were convinced that he was there to spy.

 

Merlin have mercy on his gay soul, Jinyoung didn’t even care about quidditch.

 

Someone yells from the field, and Jinyoung looks over, ready to tell someone off for shouting when he sees Jaebum and some tiny first year walking his way.

 

Jaebum looks beautiful, hair windswept and easy smile hanging off his lips as the first year chatters on about one thing or another.

 

Bloody hell, Jinyoung wishes he was the recipient of that smile.

 

Jinyoung hurriedly straightens his robes and takes out a scrap of parchment, pretending to be actually doing something as the two come close, stopping a few feet away from Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum glances at Jinyoung, the faintest suggestion of a knowing smile on his face, "What's going on here?"

 

"Jaebum oppa, he was snooping on the sidelines," The first year whines, her voice high pitched and annoying, but Jinyoung doesn't even care, he’s only watching Jaebum as his lips quirk into a tiny smile.

 

"It's fine, Minseo, he's someone i know, now go back to the rest of the team, okay?" Jaebum reassures the girl, who peers at Jinyoung, looking incredibly out of place in a sea of golds and reds in his green robes. "Everything's fine, don't worry."

 

The first year scampers off with one last dirty look at Jinyoung- _No,_ Jinyoung tells himself, _don't be petty and give her 15 detention slips just for the hell of it_ \- and he's left alone with Jaebum.

 

"So?" Jaebum raises an eyebrow at Jinyoung "Got anything to say for yourself, intruder?"

 

"I wasn't intruding, I was patrolling." Jinyoung mumbles a little as his excuse falls flat on his tongue.

 

"Oh, really." Jaebum smiles, eyes crinkling as he crosses his arms in typical captain fashion.

 

 _Aha_ , Jinyoung’s got him.

 

"Of course." Jinyoung saunters forward bravely, coming closer with a confident, wicked air that he knows jaebum won’t stand a chance against. "Besides, it didn't seem like you minded at all."

 

Jaebum lets out a startled laugh, like he’s surprised by Jinyoung’s sudden boldness, and jinyoung leans forward, triumphant.

 

"Am i right, captain?" Jinyoung stage whispers, reveling in the way Jaebum's pupils dilate a little.

 

"We-" Jaebum clears his throat- he's nervous and it's cute."We here at Gryffindor take intruders very seriously."

 

"Oh?" Jinyoung widens his eyes. "Then should i be punished?" He adds extra emphasis to the last word, dragging each syllable out, nice and slow.

 

"Well, if you really wanted to know-" _Please,_ jinyoung prays, _please do something, say something, for once, finally-_

 

"JAEBUM! HYUNG!" Someone- probably Jackson, fuck him, really- shouts from the field, and Jaebum moves away, their moment shattered.

 

Jaebum walks away to attend to whatever his team members want, but not before mouthing ‘later’ at Jinyoung.

 

"Stop flirting with your boyfriend, you have a team to look after" Jinyoung hears Jackson yell as he trods back to the castle alone, but he's still mad at Jackson.

 

 _Once,_ Jinyoung despairs. _Just let something -anything- happen once, and I'll die willingly after that._

 

　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　

 

Later, in Jaebum’s dictionary, apparently means after 20 hours and 45 minutes, not that Jinyoung’s been counting.

 

Jinyoung’s sandwiched between his roommates, Kihyun and Jae, scrambling for the last chocolate waffle (limited supply, tastes like heaven itself) as Kihyun, the little traitor, snatches it away.

 

“Hey!” Jinyoung sniffs at Kihyun, scandalised. “You don’t even like chocolate!”

 

“Yugyeom likes them, and it’s his first match later.” Kihyun seems nonplussed, handing Jinyoung’s precious chocolate waffle to some first year. “Plus, you’ve already had three.”

 

“Yeah, but still-” Jinyoung settles for some hash browns instead. “Wait, there’s a match?”

 

“Wait, you actually slept through the pre-game party last night?” Jinyoung nods.

 

“Man, you’re on a whole new level.” Jae rolls his eyes,”Yes, it’s Gryffindor versus Slytherin this morning-”

 

Jinyoung nearly spits out his orange juice,”Gryffin-what?”

 

“Gryffindor, I thought you’d know, since you were so busy snooping-” Kihyun mumbles through a mouthful of cereal.

 

Jinyoung cleans up silently, thinking of ways to skip the morning flying lessons, as Jae steals from his plate when he thinks Jinyoung’s not looking.

 

“Do you think I could get away with calling in sick this morning?” Jinyoung wonders out loud, already contemplating if his perfect attendance record is worth it, but Kihyun only laughs at him.

 

“There’s no class this morning, it’s Saturday.” Kihyun laughs, and Jinyoung smacks himself on the head.

 

Right, it was Saturday, which meant that Jinyoung could go to the match.

 

“Would you guys be interested in,” Jinyoung begins, finishing off the last of his eggs, “Say, going to the match with me?”

 

His roommates explode in identical incredulous splutters.

 

“Kihyunnie….” Jae clutches his heart dramatically. “Jinyoung wants to go to a quidditch match!”

 

Kihyun wipes non-existent tears off his face,”I never thought I could live to see this day, when Park Jinyoung initiated going to-”

 

“Fine, so are you guys going or not?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes- seriously, being overly dramatic should be a Slytherin trait.

 

“You don’t even go to our other matches- but fine, since you asked.” Kihyun grins, and Jinyoung gives his hand a grateful squeeze.

 

“Let’s go now, all the seats will be taken if we don’t get going.” Jae finishes his pumpkin juice and stands up, Jinyoung following him as they make their way outside the hall.

 

And of course, Jaebum’s standing outside the door with his whole team, giving them a last-minute briefing or something of the sort, and Jinyoung’s heart actually leaps at the sight of Jaebum, looking dashing in his golden robes.

 

Seeing Jinyoung’s reaction, Jae nudges Kihyun and they both stride ahead with conspiratorial grins, leaving Jinyoung behind.

 

Jaebum catches Jinyoung’s eye from inside the team circle, and it could just be one of his Jaebum-related hallucinations, but Jaebum’s eyes seem to light up a little, sending thrills through Jinyoung’s body.

 

Jinyoung wants Jaebum to break out of the circle, to talk to him, he really does, but the crowd is pressing forward, and Jaebum’s team waits for him with earnest eyes.

 

‘Sorry’ Jinyoung makes out the shape of Jaebum’s lips, and he nods grimly, mouthing back a quick ‘Good luck’ before he’s buried by a sea of students flooding out of the dining hall.

 

It might be a trick of Jinyoung’s eyes, but Jaebum’s cheeks seem to flush a little before he turns back to his team.

 

　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　

 

Jinyoung meets Jae and Kihyun at the pitch- they’ve gotten good seats, facing the three hoops and behind the mc stand. A third-year Hufflepuff, who introduces himself as Bambam is the mc, and he announces the start of the match gleefully.

 

The two teams fly into the pitch, the golds and scarlets of Gryffindor gleaming under the sun, and Jinyoung barely pays any attention to his own house team looking elegant in emerald and silver robes.

 

Jaebum leads the Gryffindor team as they bow to each other. He’s tense, Jinyoung can see from his taut shoulders, broad as ever but stiffer than usual, that Jaebum’s nervous about the match.

 

 _Please let Gryffindor win,_ Jinyoung prays, even though the scarf wrapped securely around his neck is striped green and silver.

 

By some miraculous design, like Jaebum can actually hear Jinyoung’s thoughts, Jaebum looks up to where they are sitting.

 

Jae nudges Jinyoung,”Hey, your boyfriend’s looking at us.”

 

“Not my boyfriend.” Jinyoung replies, but waves at Jaebum anyway.

 

Jaebum relaxes visibly, a boyish grin lighting up his face as he waves back -it’s a small wave, barely noticeable, since Jaebum’s Gryffindor teammates are right next to him, but Jinyoung’s satisfied all the same.

 

Jinyoung settles back down next to Jae, watching as Madame Shin blows her whistle, signalling the start of the game. The game flurries into action, and Jinyoung nearly gasps as Yugyeom, the Slytherin first year, flies low to the grass.

 

“Is he hurt?” Jinyoung grabs Jae’s sleeve, pointing at Yugyeom, but no one seems alarmed.

 

“No, he’s supposed to do that, he’s the seeker.” Jae explains patiently as Jinyoung’s attention strays to Jaebum, hauling a red ball into the hoop on the other side.

 

The crowd cheers as the digits on the scoreboard flicker to 30, and Jinyoung claps along as Jackson high-fives Jaebum in the air.

 

“What’s a seeker?” Jinyoung asks, groaning as one of the Slytherin players toss the red ball into Gryffindor's hoop.

 

“Have some house loyalty, Jinyoung.” Jae chides, “Do you know any quidditch rules at all?”

 

Jinyoung shakes his head no, shrieking as a Slytherin player fucking bats a huge, black ball towards Jaebum.

 

“Merlin, he tried to kill Jaebum, is that legal?” Jinyoung whisper-shouts, ignoring the dirty look a Slytherin girl shoots him.

 

“No, that’s part of the game, Jinyoung.” Jae sighs, and proceeds to go through the basic rules of quidditch as Jinyoung zones out, staring at Jaebum’s silhouette, a golden blur in the sky.

 

There’s an awful amount of rules in quidditch, and by the time Jae finishes introducing the player positions to Jinyoung, Bambam is already announcing a draw.

 

“It’s 130 to 130, you guys!” Bambam yells excitedly. “It’s now down to who gets the snitch to see who wins the game!”

 

“What’s the snitch again?” Jinyoung murmurs, but Jae doesn’t pay him any attention as he stands up, staring at Yugyeom, who’s speeding up and following something Jinyoung can’t quite see.

 

“He’s on it! He’s seen the snitch!” Kihyun shouts, and the crowd explodes into cheers as the Gryffindor seeker, joins the chase for whatever the snitch is, gaining on Yugyeom as Bambam crows through the mic, ”YUGYEOM IS CLOSE TO GETTING THE SNITCH, HE’S RIGHT THERE-”

 

The Gryffindor seeker surges forward in one last burst of speed, stretching out his arm, and he catches something in his hand. Time seems to come to a stop as he holds up his closed fist triumphantly, waving it in the air, and Madame Shin blows the whistle again, signalling the end of the match.

 

“Gryffindor has won, 280 to 130! Sorry Slytherins, but congratulations to the reigning lions!” Bambam announces, and the stadium roars with loud cheers and applause. The Gryffindor members fly to gather around, sporting wide grins.

 

“YES!” Jinyoung leaps to his feet, cheering loudly and earning some weird looks from nearby Slytherins. “I mean, too bad! Slytherin deserved better!” Jinyoung waves his scarf in a futile attempt to regain the trust of his housemates.

 

“You’re full of shit.” Kihyun reminds Jinyoung, but he’s too overjoyed to care.

 

The Gryffindor team flies around the pitch, waving at their adoring audience, but Jinyoung only has eyes for Jaebum, broad grin threatening to split his face in half. He’s busy ruffling his seeker’s hair like a proud dad and patting his team on the back, that Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s going to stop and look in his direction.

 

Jinyoung considers standing up and waving, but decides against it, in case Jaebum doesn’t notice. He sits back down slowly, but Jae pulls him up again after a second.

 

“Your boyfriend’s looking at you!” Jae grins smugly and points somewhere in the air.

 

“Not my boyfriend.” Jinyoung responds reflexively, “And he’s not looking-”

 

Jinyoung squints into the sky, partially blinded by the noon sun behind the players- the Gryffindors are stopping in front of where they’re sitting, and there seems to be some sort of commotion as the players jostle around, whooping with rowdy, Gryffindor laughter. They push Jaebum to the centre of their aerial line, and Jinyoung squints more- What’s going on?

 

Jaebum seems awkward as he waves at Jinyoung, cheeks tinted pink and eyes crinkling. But Jaebum’s looking at him, Jaebum’s only looking at him, and nothing else matters.

 

“Park Jinyoung!” Jaebum shouts, loud and clear even above the loud cheers. Jinyoung covers his face, half gleeful and half mortified. “Meet me outside the pitch! Please!”

 

Jinyoung peeks through the gaps of his fingers to see the teasing faces of his friends. Other Slytherins seemingly catch on, clapping and hollering as Jinyoung nods quickly, face burning like it’s on fire.

 

Jaebum flies away, but not after he grins at Jinyoung, warm and wide, and Jinyoung feels so giddy he’s about to burst.

 

Jinyoung turns back to his friends, the two of them wearing matching teasing grins.

 

“Not my boyfriend-” Jae whines in a poor, high-pitched imitation of Jinyoung’s voice, and Jinyoung punches him lightly on the arm, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kihyun sighs,”I hate couples.”

 

　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　

 

True to his word, Jaebum’s waiting for Jinyoung by the entrance as he exits, still dressed in his quidditch uniform.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung feels uncharacteristically shy as Jaebum smiles at him, sending his heart racing.

 

“Can I walk you back?” Jaebum asks, adorably chivalrous, and Jinyoung nods as they head back to the castle together.

 

“So, are you going with anyone to the Yule Ball?” Jaebum asks casually, but Jinyoung catches a glimpse of him wiping his hands on the back of his robes.

 

“No, I haven’t decided yet, a few people have asked me though.” Jinyoung replies, not missing the way Jaebum’s jaw stiffens, just a little.

 

 _So maybe he cares after all?_ Jinyoung’s mind whirls as he considers bringing up his list of potential ball partners. Jisoo, of course. Wonpil from Charms. Chanyeol, the Hufflepuff.  Two Ravenclaw fourth years, that Jinyoung didn’t even manage to get the names of.

 

Literally everyone, except the one he really wants to be with.

 

 _No_ , Jinyoung decides against the idea. _That’s cheap._

 

So instead he asks,”Are you interested?” Jaebum opens his mouth to answer, probably to say something vague to give Jinyoung false hope, but Jinyoung beats him to it.

 

“Do you even like me?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebum’s mouth hangs open in confusion. “I keep waiting for you to ask me out, but you never do, it’s almost like I’ve been dreaming up everything between us, or maybe nothing’s even happened-”

 

“Hey, Jinyoung, listen to me.” Jaebum steadies him with a hand on his arm, and Jinyoung curses his weakness for Jaebum for the millionth time.

 

"Why would I come to those boring captains meetings if I didn't miss your face?" Jaebum smirks. "i don't even need to show up, but it's worth it if i get to stare at you for an hour."  

 

 _Ah, shit._ Jinyoung flushes,”You knew you didn't have to show up?"

 

"Figured something was odd when none of the other quidditch captains ever showed up, but I like seeing you anyway" Jaebum shrugs, and Jinyoung feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust from elation or embarrassment. Maybe both.

 

"You’re the worst, I hope you know that." Jinyoung settles for a pout, knowing that he's won this round as Jaebum moves closer, arms raised in surrender.

 

"Whatever you say, head boy" Jaebum’s voice is soft, so soft that Jinyoung wants to do something stupid like kiss that big, fat smirk off his face, but Jaebum is nothing but frustrating and ever unpredictable.

 

“I’m sorry for never getting around to actually asking you out, you know, but I really do like you.” Jaebum’s eyes are sincere as he looks at Jinyoung, “Every year, I tell myself it’s time, but I want it to be perfect, and I can’t seem to find the courage.”

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung breathes- this feels like one of his daydreams, where Jaebum acts like a bloody Gryffindor for once, sweeping in to take Jinyoung’s breath away, all bold and daring.

 

"What do you say if we go to the ball together?" Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung's hand tentatively, nervous and gentle and, okay, fine, it's almost heartbreakingly cute and Jinyoung melts a little on the inside.

 

“Of course.” Jinyoung’s heart feels full to the point of bursting again as he laces their fingers together, and he thinks that maybe- Just maybe- being in love with Im Jaebum isn’t too bad.

 

　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　

 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Jinyoung shoots a full-body bind at Jackson, who avoids the curse nimbly with a somersault to the side.

 

Was that even allowed?

 

 _Whatever_ , Jinyoung decides to focus on blocking Jackson’s next jinx, but Jackson just wriggles his wand at Jinyoung and shouts,”Jaebum!”

 

Stray sparks fly out of Jackson’s wand, and Jinyoung jumps, ”What in Merlin’s name, Jackson?”

 

Jackson just grins, "See, I got you!"

 

"Are you serious, wha-" Jinyoung frowns, and gets ready to cast a good old flipping curse.

 

"Flipe-" "Flipendo Jaebum!" Jackson shouts, and Jinyoung falters, nearly dropping his wand.

 

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung asks, not exactly angry but puzzled.

 

"All's fair in love and war." Jackson trills and Jinyoung rolls his eyes,"Flipendo!"

 

The curse knocks Jackson down, but he's still grinning as he lays sprawled on the floor, "Real men fight with words, not wands, Jinyoungie!"

 

"Quit fooling around, boys," Professor Lee frowns at them as he passes.

 

"Sure thing, hyung!" Jackson answers cheerfully as Jinyoung nods.

 

"How do you get away with greeting teachers like that?" Jinyoung wonders as jackson gets back on his feet.

 

"I'd say it's my charming personality- Expelliarmus!" Jackson quips, and Jinyoung narrowly avoids getting hit by the spell.

 

"Flipendo duo!" Jinyoung shouts, but Jackson throws up a defensive shield right before the spell hits him.

 

Jackson's good at duelling, Jinyoung admits. After all, he's not at the top of their charms class for nothing.

 

“Alright, time to switch partners!” Professor Lee calls. “Mr. Park, go spar with Mr. Tuan. Jackson, you’re with Mr. Im.”

 

“You’re pretty good, Jinyoung,” Jackson winks as he leaves. “Try getting some wand practise with Jaebum in the prefect’s bathroom!”

 

“What the hell, Jackson?” Jinyoung takes back everything nice he’s ever said (or thought) about Jackson.

 

Jackson winks again and walks away, but the teasing doesn’t stop.

 

“So, I heard about the prefects’ bathroom escapade with Jaebum, that’s very romantic of you.” Mark quips between Jinyoung’s disarming curse and his own shield charm.

 

“Merlin, what did Jackson say?” Jinyoung sighs, trying out a wandless jelly-legs curse.

 

“Oh-” Mark’s legs start jiggling against his will,”Nothing much, just that you two were being risque. In the prefects’ bathroom, of all places!”

 

“We didn’t do anything!” Jinyoung protests as Mark fires back a tickling hex, which Jinyoung avoids with some difficulty.

 

“Truly a new man, Jinyoung.” Mark muses, conjuring a jet of water from his wand to spray on Jinyoung. “I’m just surprised that you didn’t tell me about it.”

 

“It’s- it’s not like that! We just took a bath together- Protego!” Jinyoung throws up a hasty shield charm.

 

“Ahhh, teens these days.” Professor Lee says, and Jinyoung nearly jumps out of his skin. The bell rings, and Professor Lee dismisses the class at long last.

 

“A bath, huh?” Mark waggles his eyebrows at Jinyoung. Jinyoung flushes,”We just bathed, really!”

 

Mark raises his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, we talked for a really long time.”

 

Mark gives Jinyoung a reproachful look.

 

“We kissed for a bit, but that’s it! I swear!”

 

“I feel somewhat violated as a member of the student body,” Mark comments as they walk outside to meet Jaebum and Jackson. “I mean, you’re dirtying our prefects’ bathroom-”

 

“Hyung, you don’t even have access to the prefects’ bathroom, you’re not a prefect or a quidditch captain-” “Not the point.”

 

They squabble good-naturedly until they walk outside, and a smile blossoms on Jinyoung’s face once he sees Jaebum, handsome with his disheveled uniform and gummy smile.

 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum greets as they draw close, grinning back at Jinyoung like he’s the only one Jaebum sees.

 

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s heart soars as he straightens Jaebum’s messily done tie, pulling him closer to kiss him lightly on the chin as Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist, feeling ecstatic and warm all over.

 

“We get it, you’re boyfriends.” Mark groans, covering his eyes as Jackson mimes vomiting.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Jaebum replies with his signature wide grin, eyes fond as he looks at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung smiles at him, so content he feels like bursting into song.

 

Being in love with Im Jaebum, as it turns out, is pretty great after all.


	2. Moondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly sour turn to things i guess??? things end up okay but ch 1 is good enough for a fluffy ending i just wanted to get the ball scene out :0000000000000 this isn't very good but i hope you like it still!

 Captains’ meetings are still, sadly, boring as ever, but at least Jinyoung now has Jaebum to flirt with.

 

Professor Lee doesn’t seem to appreciate this new development, though. He sighs wearily as Jaebum whispers in Jinyoung’s ear, causing him to laugh uncontrollably,”Mr. Park, Mr. Im, I’m glad to see you two getting along splendidly, but we still need to discuss _important affairs_.”

 

He glares at Jaebum when he speaks, and Jinyoung hurries to apologize for the two of them,”I’m sorry professor, What’s the next item again?”

 

The meeting drones on without any further mishaps, and Jinyoung manages to keep his eyes open, thanks to Jaebum’s hand grabbing at his thighs teasingly. Jinyoung gets up as Professor Lee dismisses them, wanting to get some proper alone time with Jaebum - _not fucking in a broom  closet, Mark_ \- but Professor Lee calls for him to stay behind,”Mr. Park, a word, if I may.”

 

Jinyoung walks towards him, and Jaebum stands next to him, waiting. Professor Lee clears his throat and glares again,” _Alone._ ”

 

Jaebum looks like he’s about to protest, but Jinyoung waves him outside, and he trots outside to wait with Mark without further complain.

 

Once they’re alone, Professor Lee loses some of his hostility, and Jinyoung relaxes a little- He’s always been good at Arithmancy, Professor Lee’s subject.

 

“You’ve been close with Mr. Im lately, am I correct?” Professor Lee asks and Jinyoung nods cautiously,”Yes, sir.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so close with him, Mr. Park.” Professor Lee takes off his spectacles, and Jinyoung wills himself to not show any facial expression. “Mr. Im is, for the lack of a better word, a bad influence. His grades have been slipping lately, and I don’t hope to see the same from you.”

 

The air suddenly feels suffocating, and Jinyoung nods quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Without any warning, Professor Lee pats him on the back,”Don’t be so grim, Park. Just stay away from that boy, and you’ll do fine.”

 

He’s loud, so loud that Jinyoung’s sure that Jaebum hears every single word, and he scampers outside without even bowing to Professor Lee, thoroughly rattled.

 

Even if Jaebum had heard their conversation, he doesn’t let any displeasure show on his face. Jaebum’s smiling, warm and adoring when Jinyoung walks outside, and he holds out a hand for Jinyoung to hold,”Did anything happen?”

 

“No, nothing.” Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s hand thankfully as they leave together. “Where are we going?”

 

“We could go for a walk before class,” Jaebum grins, pushing stray strands of hair out of Jinyoung’s eyes. “Would that take your mind off things, princess?”

 

Jinyoung can’t help but blush at the nickname that Jaebum has for some reason adopted,”Stop it.”

 

“How could I ever?” Jaebum teases, but the sincerity in his eyes takes Jinyoung by surprise. Jinyoung squeezes Jaebum’s hand tighter, flustered but helplessly pleased.

 

They’re at the edge of the castle when Jinyoung suddenly remembers his prefect shift, all the way up, on the seventh floor. He turns to Jaebum slowly, smiling in the way that gets him everything he wants.

 

“What do you want, now?” Jaebum sees through him right away, as usual.

 

“I completely forgot about my prefect shift, I have to go back now.” Jinyoung puts on his best puppy dog eyes, but Jaebum’s face falls a little anyway,”Oh.”

 

Jinyoung really wishes this wasn’t the third time this had happened in the past week, but head boy duties are demanding.

 

“Sorry.” Jinyoung sneaks a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek- he likes how Jaebum isn’t completely clean shaven, likes the faint stubble there accompanied with a fresh, vaguely vanilla scent so uniquely Jaebum.

 

“Can I at least walk you to your shift?” Jaebum asks as they head back. “Sur-” Jinyoung suddenly remembers Professor Lee’s words, and how the Arithmancy classroom is on the seventh floor.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go by myself.” Jinyoung says forlornly, and Jaebum seems upset when he gets to the bottom of the staircase, eyes downcast.

 

“I’ll stick right by your side at the Ball next week, promise.” Jinyoung only dares to give Jaebum’s hand a light squeeze, surrounded by other students and their prying eyes.

 

Jaebum squeezes back, but Jinyoung catches the downwards lilt of his lips as he thunders up the stairs.

 

Jinyoung makes it up to Jaebum later, kissing him languidly in the Gryffindor dorms, but he can’t seem to shake the inkling that something feels wrong.

 

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

 

The Yule Ball finally comes around, and Jaebum meets Jinyoung outside the dungeons, looking handsome in navy dress robes. Jaebum seems to like what he sees too, smirking as he gives Jinyoung a once-over.

 

Jinyoung can’t help but give Jaebum’s jaw a light kiss as Jackson screams,”Ewwwwwwww!”

 

(Jackson’s date, a pretty Hufflepuff, looks like she’s rethinking her whole life.)

 

“I’ll have to lead the first dance, but I’ll look for you right after it’s over,” Jinyoung explains as he links his arm with Jaebum’s.

 

“Oh.” Jaebum’s grin dims a little as they make their way to the great hall, but Jinyoung pouts a little, which he knows Jaebum can’t resist, “I’ll go right to you after the song, okay?”

 

“I’ll wait for you.” Jaebum seems pleased enough, planting a small kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead before hurrying up. They’re unceremoniously late, and Jinyoung barely has the time to wave goodbye to Jaebum before taking his place in front of the high table, where head girl Jisoo is already waiting.

 

Jisoo looks lovely in a pink satin dress with a sweetheart neckline, her dark hair cascading in waves on her shoulders. Jinyoung exchanges friendly conversation with her before Headmaster Jeon gives his opening speech.

 

This year’s opening speech is long and boring as usual, and it seems like an eternity has passed until they lead the first dance under a magical chandelier, casting soft pink hues over Jisoo and Jinyoung as they waltz in the middle of the Great Hall. 

 

Jinyoung knows, from the oohs and aahs from professors and students alike, that they must look beautiful, like they're meant to be.

  
  
But Jisoo's delicate, slim hands feel wrong in Jinyoung's- They're too small and too smooth.

  
  
Even Jisoo's pink smile seems too practiced as Jinyoung leads their dance.

  
  
"Is something bothering you, Jinyoung?"

 

“Oh, no, not really.” Jinyoung blinks, forcing a smile. “Doyoung’s your date, right? Looking forward to the dance?”

 

Jisoo laughs, showing her pearly teeth as Jinyoung twirls her around,”I think I like it now, too.”

 

Jinyoung mirrors her laugh, but then he catches a glimpse of Jaebum brooding on the side, and he feels a teensy bit guilty.

 

“Yeah, it’s probably our last dance together at Hogwarts…” Jinyoung tries again, hoping that Jisoo will get the hint and go dance with Doyoung once the dance ends. But Jisoo just hums, eyes refusing to meet Jinyoung’s and he can’t help but worry that something’s going to go terribly wrong.

 

The first dance ends, and an upbeat, giddy song plays as couples cheer and moves onto the dance floor. Jinyoung sees Jaebum, heart-wrenchingly handsome as he threads through students to get closer to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung’s heart soars.

 

He lets go of Jisoo’s hands- but she won’t let go- everyone near them starts dancing, and Jinyoung wrings his hands a little more insistently, but Jisoo’s hands clamp onto Jinyoung’s tightly.

 

“Jisoo, what are you doing?” Jinyoung hisses, eyes darting around, equal parts bewildered and worried.

 

“We’re dancing, aren’t we, Jinyoung?” Jisoo seems nonchalant enough, perfect smile in place as she leads Jinyoung to spin around.

 

“No, I mean,-” Jinyoung spots Doyoung over Jisoo’s shoulder, dancing with another girl. “Why aren’t you dancing with your date?”

 

“Don’t you get it now, Jinyoung?” Jisoo only smiles cryptically, and Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he finally registers what Jisoo’s been doing all along.

 

“You aren’t going with Doyoung, aren’t you?” Jinyoung gasps, and Jisoo nods,”Very Slytherin of me, I know.”

 

“But why?” Jinyoung searches Jisoo’s face for a genuine answer as the dance comes to an abrupt end, the last staccato notes echoing Jinyoung’s heartbeat. “I told you I had a date, when you asked-”

 

“It’s our last year, Jinyoung, loosen up.” Jisoo says, tight-lipped smile slightly wobbly now, and Jinyoung feels his temper rise,”Let go of me.”

 

“Shouldn’t it make more sense, if we danced together- if we were together?” Jisoo implores, eyes glinting emotion as Jinyoung lets go of her hands a second time- this time, she lets him.

 

 _Love doesn’t make sense,_ Jinyoung wants to tell her, but he spots Jaebum making his way towards the entrance, and he can’t really dawdle anymore.

 

“Look, I have to go.”  Jinyoung spares Jisoo one last glance before he throws himself into the throng of students. Jisoo seems upset, staring forlornly into the distance, and Jinyoung softens for a second,”Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Jisoo smiles, gentle but doleful. “Go. You deserve your happiness.”

 

“Oh.” Jinyoung flinches. “Thank you.” Jisoo gives him a small thumbs up, and Jinyoung manages to muster a tiny smile before squeezing past dancing couples.

 

 _Please don’t go_ , Jinyoung prays silently as he rushes outside, chasing after Jaebum.

 

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉

 

At last Jinyoung finds Jaebum, strolling back and forth in the seventh-floor corridor.

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung pants, fully exerted from dashing up seven flights of stairs. “Why did you go?”

 

Jaebum turns around, familiar features cold and unforgiving under the dim light,”I didn’t know that you even noticed, Jinyoungie.”

 

The affectionate nickname like a mocking insult now, and Jinyoung feels his insides tense up,”Jisoo wouldn’t let go of me.” The truth slides off his tongue like a feeble excuse, and Jinyoung feels like he’s going to die as Jaebum smiles bitterly, his smile reeking of disappointment.

 

No, Jinyoung _knows_ he’s going to die when Jaebum speaks again, tone almost mechanical, lacking off its usual warmth.

 

“Let’s take a break, Jinyoung. We were never meant to be anyway.”

 

“No.” Jinyoung retorts, raising his voice and sounding almost hysterical. “What are you talking about?”

 

Jaebum looks defeated, more sad than angry,”It’s not going to work out, Jinyoung.”

 

“It’s it because I’ve been busy lately? The dance?” Jinyoung moves closer and holds Jaebum’s hand, almost imploringly, but Jaebum doesn’t touch him back.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jinyoung.” Jaebum smiles sadly like they’ve already broken up,”So kind, so smart, top of the class. But I’m nothing special.”   


"Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you, and you- you deserve so much better." Jaebum fiddles with his cufflinks, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

  
  
Jinyoung blinks, hot tears brimming in his eyes, and his voice comes out raspy and broken,"How could I ever ask for more, when you're, you're-"

  
  
"Jinyoung-" Jaebum sounds like he's on the verge of breaking apart as well, sounding so, so tired.

  
  
Tears slide down Jinyoung's face like a broken string of pearls, and Jaebum's arms wrap around him almost instinctively.

  
  
Jinyoung hiccups, breathing in Jaebum's familiar scent as he buries his face into Jaebum's shoulder as Jaebum strokes Jinyoung's hair, gentle as ever, murmuring, "Please don't cry, Jinyoungie, I'm so sorry."   
  
Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum, his eyes gleaming with fresh tears under the dim light. He allows a watery laugh as he punches Jaebum's chest lightly, "How could I ever ask for more, when you're all I've ever wanted?"   


Jaebum finally laughs, deep and throaty, blinking away tears as he pulls Jinyoung closer,"Jinyoung."   
  
"Jaebum."   
  
"Jinyoung."   
  
"Why do you keep saying my name?"   
  
"I love you." Jaebum smiles, warm and open as he touches Jinyoung's cheek gently, almost like he can't believe this is real.   
  
"I love you too, you idiot." Jinyoung nuzzles into Jaebum's touch, grinning at how Jaebum pets his hair softly, the way he pets his Siamese cat, Nora.   
  
"I'm sorry for ever doubting you," Jaebum says, a note of seriousness to his voice.   
  
"It's okay." Jinyoung reaches for Jaebum's hand, slightly calloused from all that quidditch training, exactly the way Jinyoung likes it. "I won't let you worry anymore, hyung."   


Jaebum squeezes Jinyoung's hand, warm and solid and real,"Do you forgive me, Jinyoung?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Jinyoung pretends to think. "I guess so, since you're handsome and all."   
  
Jaebum cracks a smile, but there's still an alarmingly serious glint in his eyes,"Are you really forgiving me now? I was way too jealous as hell, and I was behaving like an asshole-"   
  
"Seriously, are you really questioning why I forgave you?" Jinyoung holds back a giggle, tangling his fingers with Jaebum's as he nods, eyes fixed on Jinyoung's.   
  
"It's okay, really." So, Jinyoung tells Jaebum, under the faint illumination of the moonlight spilling through the windows.   
  
"I love you, Jaebum." Jinyoung announces, with none but the moon and stars as their audience,"So very much."

Jaebum opens his mouth to say something, but Jinyoung beats him to it, tilting his head towards Jaebum's, moving closer until he feels Jaebum's warm exhale on the skin of his lips-

 _"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts, teach us something please!"_ They spring apart as the school song starts playing loudly.   
  
"What's going on?" Jaebum looks around, more confused than upset that the mood's been ruined.   
  
"We missed the last dance," Jinyoung mutters duly as the school song plays on, sound enhanced by some sort of amplifying charm.   
  
"Quietus." Jinyoung tries shushing the music with a spell, but the song plays on, volume only slightly dimmed.   
  
Jinyoung throws up his hands in exasperation, tucking his wand back into his suit, as Jaebum smiles at him, fond as ever.   
  
"What-" Jinyoung’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead as Jaebum lets go of their intertwined hands.   
  
"May I have this dance, Jinyoung?" Jaebum asks, holding out a hand, grinning widely as Jinyoung tries to hide his smile.   
  
"You can't be serious." Jinyoung places his hand in Jaebum's anyway, smiling at Jaebum's familiar eye crinkles.   
  
"Oh, but I am." Jaebum puts his other hand on Jinyoung's waist and starts twirling him around to a soundless tune.   
  
They're both a little dizzy from the high, and neither of them was great dancers, to begin with, but Jinyoung only laughs as Jaebum steps on his toes for the millionth time, laughing as they waltz down the empty corridor.   
  
There's no fancy spotlight shining on the two of them, but with Jaebum, every moment feels golden, Jinyoung thinks as they nearly collapse with giggles, and Jaebum walks him back to the dungeons, hand never letting go of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i was getting rid of some wips but i was trying to avoid my homework and voila! still can't believe i vomited this mess in one day- truly the power of procrastination (i swear i'll get back to chaptered fics soon SOON)
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope it made you happy as well:))))
> 
> [my twt](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)  
> 20180304


End file.
